Death
by CthulhuIsReal
Summary: It all comes for us. There's no way of stopping it. It's inevitable. They just wished it took them instead of him.
1. Quick

**AN: You're mad at me. Okay. I get that. But that's not really what matters here, is it?**

_Percy_

It was quick.

Very, very quick.

The spear shot through his abdomen as he hit the ground. One end snapped off, and his back hit the floor.

His breaths were short. He stared at the long staff protruding from his chest and held it in a futile attempt to pull it out.

He knew that once he dived, there was no turning back.

His vision blurred and the next thing he saw was yellow.

Yellow hair, to be precise.

"Oh my god, Percy!" He heard a feminine voice shout.

Annabeth.

He heard something running towards him, and he felt someone kneel next to him.

"Holy Zeus…..Percy, y-you S-seaweed Brain…"

He felt something hit his stomach gently. Then another one. And another one.

He struggled to maintain his view of her. Small teardrops gently hit his stomach. He couldn't see her face.

He groped blindly and grasped her hand in his own.

"A-Annabeth….?" His voice was weak and raspy.

She looked up at him and propped him up on a wall.

"I-I'm here, Percy."

His view cleared. Her face was teary.

He chuckled, coughing up blood. "You don't look that pretty when you cry, Annabeth."

Despite the situation, Annabeth chuckled in turn.

"Y-y-you idiot…." Her smile faded as she held his cheek in her other hand.

"Th-this story's supposed to have a good end, Percy." He coughed again. He was running out of time.

"It was. For you." She cried on his stomach, tears overflowing and wetting his ripped shirt.

"Hey, now. Don't be like that." He didn't want to see her like that.

She stared up at him, eyes full of desperation.

He grinned for the last time. "All ends are also beginnings."

His view started to blacken.

"Wait! Percy, I love you."

There was no response.

**AN: Cover art's by Mo-Potter on deviant art.**


	2. Impossible

_Annabeth_

The spear shot towards her. Time slowed down. Then it quickened.

An orange blur dived in front of her.

She blinked a few times and looked down at her shirt.

Blood.

Someone dived in front of her to protect her from the spear.

She looked around the Throne Room. Everyone was still locked in combat.

Everyone, except….

Percy.

He was bleeding from his stomach. A long shaft was stuck in it.

"Oh my god, Percy!" She shouted. She ran towards him, faster than ever.

She knelt next to him.

The blood was all over his shirt. It was obvious that he wasn't going to make it.

"Holy Zeus…..Percy, y-you S-seaweed Brain…" She stuttered. Tears threatened to spill.

They spilled and hit his stomach, gently.

His hand grasped hers. "A-Annabeth….?" He was whispering.

"I-I'm here, Percy." She choked. Tears were sliding down her face.

He chuckled, and blood spat out from his mouth.

"You don't look that pretty when you cry, Annabeth."

She chuckled at his antics, despite the fact that he was dying.

"Y-y-you idiot…." She lost her smile and focused on him. She held his cheek in one hand.

"Th-this story's supposed to have a good end, Percy." Another spit of blood.

"It was. For you." She cried. She couldn't lose him. No matter what happened. It was impossible. She couldn't live without him.

"Hey, now. Don't be like that." Why? Why shouldn't she? She was losing the love of her life. After all they went through.

She looked up at him, expecting to see eyes that were filled with strength. All she saw was acceptance.

He grinned. His teeth were stained red.

"All ends are also beginnings."

She could feel that she was starting to lose him.

"Wait! Percy, I love you."

She expected to hear the customary "_I love you too"_.

She heard nothing. She sobbed and held his body close to her. She screamed.

It was impossible, preposterous to even think of the idea!

"_He-he'll come back. It's just a matter of time." _ But even her thoughts had doubts. She rocked back and forth, hugging him close to her.

She didn't notice that the battle was over. All the Olympians, and the seven stood around her. All with looks of pity or sadness.

A certain satyr ran towards them.

"No….No! Perce! You can't be dead, man! We…we did it! We finished the war, man!" His voice was wracked with sobs.

She toned out all sounds.

It was impossible.


	3. Frozen

_Thalia_

Frozen.

Everything became frozen.

Once she saw the spear enter his side.

She didn't notice anything around her. Only the one she loved.

She weakly held out her hand, as if to guide him.

Then, she felt something hit her head. It all went black.

She jolted awake. She recognized it as the clinic. Dozens of other demigods lay strewn about the place.

She didn't notice anything. The only thing she thought of was that scene playing through her head.

Percy couldn't be dead. He was Percy.

She shook her head vigorously. The thought of him being dead was erased.

Jason walked in. "Oh. Thalia. You're awake. Thank Zeus." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine, Jason. Where's Percy?" Jason stared at her, a face of sadness.

"Thals, he's-" Oh god. She held her head in her hands.

No, it couldn't be possible.

Absolutely not.

Everything froze again.

It unfroze, and she was at the Olympian Throne Room.

"Thalia?"

She snapped out of it.

"Yes?" She asked with a facade of happiness. "Zeus is asking you something." Nico nudged her.

"Thalia Grace, will you accept godhood?"

"No." The answer was immediate and unhesitant. "And I'd also like to quit the Hunters." Artemis nodded. She knew her thoughts.

Zeus grunted.

"Very we-"

Everything froze again.

She couldn't do it.

She couldn't live without Percy Jackson.

_Goddamnit, Percy._

She was frozen without him.

**AN: This thing's got a sort of harem feel, huh?**


	4. Stab

**?**

The demigod looked in shock. He had meant to throw the javelin at Porphyrion.

The Giant smacked it, making it earn a new trajectory. The javelin was now heading towards Annabeth.

He was about to yell. He then saw Percy with a wild look in his eyes dive towards Annabeth.

His whole world came crashing down when he saw it enter Percy's stomach.

_No…._

He saw Annabeth kneel over him, crying.

_This can't be happening._

He was smacked to the side, distracted by the death.

He growled as Porphyrion laughed.

"So, the sea spawn is dead! Mother will be pleased." He growled and grabbed a sword from the side.

"Prepare to die, Porphyrion."

He stood in a mass of ichor, body parts everywhere. A sword was impaled in Porphyrion's head.

He took the sword and started stabbing the head repeatedly.

_It was impossible._

Stab.

_He didn't mean for it to happen._

Stab.

_What would his father think?_

Stab.

_What would everyone think?_

Stab.

_He couldn't tell anyone._

He impaled the sword in his head once again.

He laughed humorlessly.

Poseidon would be angry.

After all, the son of Jupiter did just kill his only son.

"Jason? You okay?"

**AN: You wanted me to continue.**

**I continued. This is still part one of Jason's torture.**


	5. Betrayal

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Jason throwing the javelin.

Porphyrion knocking it away.

It stabbing Percy.

He choked.

He dropped the sword in his hand.

_H-how?_

His throat dried.

_Why?_

Jason was a good man.

He had trusted him.

He kept secrets with him.

He had betrayed him.

Rage filled his mind.

But he couldn't do his plan now.

Not in the middle of battle.

He watched as Jason ripped Porphyrion apart.

He saw him stab his head multiple times.

"Jason? You ok?" Piper asked tentatively.

Jason looked numb.

He grinned sadistically.

He would pay.

**Jason**

He was tired. Oh so tired.

He had just killed Percy.

He held his temples.

The Percy Jackson.

He gripped his head.

No one could know.

No one.

His eyes widened when someone knocked on his door.

It was Frank.

"Hey, uh…Jason? Thalia's waking up. I think you should go check up on her.

"I-I'll be out in a while."

"Jace? You okay?" His voice was laced with concern.

"Y-yeah. Just….."

"Everyone's sad, Jason. Don't burden yourself with death." He heard Frank walk away.

He walked into the infirmary, where he saw Thalia waking up.

_How would she react? Knowing that he had killed Percy?_

A dark voice in his head nagged at him.

He shook it from his head.

"Oh. Thalia. You're awake. Thank Zeus." He put on a façade of relief.

"I'm fine, Jason. Where's Percy?" She asked.

_Of course, that was the first question she had asked._

"Thals, he's…. he's dead." He said, sorrow in his voice.

_Because of you. You killed him._

He growled.

He saw Thalia holding her head in her hands.

_It was his fault._

_All his._

_They'd blame him._

_All of them._

He was back in his room.

He gripped his head, insanity overcoming him.

_His fault._

_His fault._

_His fault._

They'd gotten back from the council meeting.

Everyone had declined godhood.

They couldn't bear the sadness.

He couldn't bear the guilt.

There was a knock on the door.

"Jason? Can I come in?" It was Nico.

He opened the door.

His eyes were red, fresh from crying.

"Y-yeah. Sit down, Nico."

They both sat down on his bed.

"I can't believe it. He's dead." Nico rubbed his eyes.

"It's okay, Nico." He put his hand on his shoulder.

_He wasn't worthy of comforting him._

_He was a murderer._

All thoughts went out of his head when he saw the knife protruding from his gut.

He looked up, Nico holding the knife in his hand.

"You killed him."


End file.
